


EXO Drabble Collection

by yooaliceee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yooaliceee/pseuds/yooaliceee
Summary: a compilation of exo x reader drabbles from my tumblr @yooaliceee
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Reader, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Reader, EXO Ensemble/Reader, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Reader, Kim Jongin | Kai/Reader, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Reader, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Reader, Oh Sehun/Reader, Park Chanyeol/Reader, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay/Reader
Kudos: 21





	1. gamer boy | byun baekhyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ↳ pairing: baekhyun x female! reader
> 
> ↳: genre: established relationship, fluff
> 
> ↳ synopsis: inspired by a TikTok, what happens when a very sleepy and touch starved (Y/N) can’t seem to get the attention of her lovable gamer boy boyfriend? well, let’s just say she gets her cuddles in creative ways.
> 
> ↳ word count: 659
> 
> ↳ warnings: none, but this drabble does contain a lot of fluff, so prepare your hearts!

You were not happy.

In fact, you were sleepy and craved attention from your boyfriend who, unfortunately, was not giving it to you.

And he wasn’t giving it to you because he was busy playing games on his computer.

Now normally, this wasn’t a problem. You completely understood that playing games were a way for him to relax and relieve some stress from the everyday hardships of being an idol and you were completely content with waiting for him to be done with his games while snuggling with his favorite pillow and wearing one of his many hoodies.

But it’s been three hours.

Three hours without any single form of affection from him and you weren’t having it. You only got to spend real quality time with him on his day offs, and you wanted to use that time wisely. Ideally by snuggling with him all day and basking in his comforting scent, not caring about reality at all.

This game was stealing your man from you, and you weren’t about to lose to some silly online game.

You sluggishly got out of your bed, treading slowly towards Baekhyun, who was completely engrossed with his game. Rubbing your eyes, you lightly nudged his shoulder to get his attention

“Baek~”

“Hmm?”

He glanced at you, smiling softly at how cute you looked in his hoodie all sleepy and tired before turning back to his game.

You huffed, not satisfied with his answer but you didn’t want to give up. You slowly brought your hands towards his cheeks and squished them.

“Baeeekkkk~”

At this point, Baekhyun knew you wanted his attention but he couldn’t afford to put down his game, not when he was this close to winning. But it was getting hard to resist you. Especially when you were being so cute with a pout in your voice.

“Jagiya~ I can’t see!” He attempted to shake your fingers off, focusing once more on his game.

You pouted. All you wanted was some warmth, comfort, and all the love your boyfriend could give. You just wanted his attention. What was so wrong with that?

You couldn’t take it anymore, you stood by his side, swinging your leg over his, careful not to hit his controller. He glanced at you with an eyebrow raised but didn’t say a word and continued playing.

You then slowly lifted his arms and ducked underneath them. Baekhyun, now realizing what you wanted to do, happily helped you adjust and fit into a more comfortable position which basically meant you clinging on to him like a koala.

“Baekkkk~” you whined, “Pay attention to meeee~”

That was it. It was game over, you pretty much knocked Baekhyun’s heart out of the park.

He dropped his controller and embraced you tightly, peppering kisses all over your face. He tilted your chin to make you look at him and you blushed at the soft look in his face. He made you feel so loved and happy with just one look. You gelt like the luckiest girl in the world.

Overcome with such emotion from that realization you quickly snuggled into his chest, Baekhyun chuckled at your cuteness and quickly gave you another peck on your forehead.

“Jagiya~ why are you so cute?” He sighed, bringing you as close to him as possible without suffocating.

He glanced back to his screen and sighed “Look at that jagi, your cuteness made me lose.”

You looked up from the embrace to glance at the monitor before settling back into the comfort of your boyfriend’s arms.

“Well, it’s a good thing you love me then.” You trailed off. The warmth and comfort you were feeling added unto the already present drowsiness in your system quickly made you fall asleep.

Baekhyun smiled down at you, watching you fall asleep with a content look on his face. He gently caressed your head and placed gentle kisses on your forehead,

“ I do. With all of my heart.”


	2. lullaby | kim jongdae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ↳ pairing: kim jongdae (chen) x female! reader
> 
> ↳: genre: established relationship, fluff, angst
> 
> ↳ synopsis: With heavy thoughts clouding your mind, you turn to your boyfriend Jongdae for comfort during the hard times.
> 
> ↳ word count: 511
> 
> ↳ warnings: mentions of mental health (overthinking) deteriorating due to the current pandemic.

Jongdae woke up to the sound of his phone’s ringtone, something he never enjoyed.

He sleepily grumbled, grabbing his phone, ready to annoy the heck out of the person who decided to call him at 3 A.M. in the morning.

But when he actually saw who was calling, he could feel all the anger melting away, worry replacing it.

“(Y/n)” he answered, voice groggy. “What’s wrong?”

“Dae…” you whispered, voice breaking. The vulnerability in it breaking Jongdae’s heart as well.

“I’m here, princess,” Jongdae whispered softly.

Immediately, he opened the video option in the app, quenching the need to see your face.

When your face popped up on the screen, Jongdae could immediately see the tear stains that littered your cheeks and the redness that covered your eyes.

You sniffled, another tear falling down your face.

You were stuck in your apartment, forced to be in quarantine as a precaution due to one of your friends contacting the virus.

And while being alone had its perks, it also had its flaws.

You were left alone to a pretty vulnerable mental state. Overthinking about many things. Scared for your health, scared for the health of your friend and it overwhelmed you so much that you couldn’t control the tears from falling.

You desperately needed Jongdae to comfort you. You missed him badly and needed to feel at least an ounce of his warmth through the lonely night.

Jongdae took one look at you, eyes red and face puffy, but still one of the most beautiful beings that the universe has to offer.

He smiled. No words were exchanged between the two of you for a while and you just stared at each other through the small screens of your phones before Jongdae began to sing.

A sweet, sweet lullaby that was perfectly executed by his heavenly voice.

It enveloped you in warmth and made you feel better than you had been for the past few days. The sweet voice ringed in your ear like an angel comforting you and shooing away the woes that weighed your mind.

It was heavenly, exactly what you needed to take away the demons that clouded your mind.

Slowly, the song lulled you back into a peaceful slumber. Your breaths became steady, eyes fluttering shut and Jongdae watched fondly as you fell asleep.

It was a mystery to him how beautiful you were even in your most vulnerable state. Your hair softly draped over your face and he just wished he could be there to wipe the tears away.

He loved you so much and it hurt him to see you suffering knowing he couldn’t physically be there for you.

He wanted to hug you, to hold you close, to assure you that everything was alright

But alas he couldn’t.

So, for now, he’d settle with a sweet lullaby

A song just for you, to help alleviate the worries of your heart, even if it was just for a little while.

Because you deserve the world.

And he would give it to you if he could.


	3. chef's kiss | do kyungsoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —in which cooking in the morning with Kyungsoo is always the sweetest thing
> 
> ↳ pairing: do kyungsoo x gender neutral! reader
> 
> ↳ genre: fluff | sfw | established relationship au | rated g
> 
> ↳ word count: 0.8k+
> 
> ↳ warnings: lots of fluff (this was pretty much self indulgent lol)

The decadent scent of bacon wafts through the air, sparking you out of your peaceful slumber, and lulling you into the timbre of reality as the warm sunlight slowly seeps into your eyes, waking you.

You groan, swinging your legs over the side of the bed and unto the tiled floor, hoisting yourself up to stand. You wobble a bit, your sleepy haze preventing you from immediately gaining balance, but it isn’t long till you steady yourself, rubbing the fatigue from your eyes as you open the bedroom door to head over to the kitchen, following the tantalizing scent.

And you smile at the sight that greets you.

As if he were dancing, Kyungsoo moves through the open kitchen with a light skip in his step. He looks beautiful—stunning, even— under the soft glow of the morning sun, his careful eye guiding his every step as he continues to whip up a delicious meal.

He’s so in tune with his craft that he doesn’t even notice the way you sluggishly make your way towards him, watching with lazy eyes as he chops up a bunch of vegetables before placing them into the juicer.

When you hug him from behind, he jumps from the shock, which causes a giggle to fall from your lips. At the sound of your groggy laugh, Kyungsoo softens, turning around to give you a soft and loving embrace.

“Mornin’~” you drawl, happily snuggling yourself into his sturdy chest. You feel Kyungsoo smile from where his face is buried in the crook of your neck, sighing happily as he leaves a gentle peck on the surface of your skin, before pulling away to meet your heavy-lidded gaze.

“Good Morning,” he simply says, eyes squinting softly as he takes in your comforting presence. You feel your face grow warm from how he looks at you like you’re the only one in the world and opt to turn your gaze towards the food behind him, a curious gaze overtaking your once-sleepy one.

“What’s for breakfast?” You ask, taking in the delicious scent that surrounds you.

“Just some bacon and eggs,” Kyungsoo replies, standing beside you and continuing his task. You watch, fascinated as he heats the pan before cracking an egg with one hand and frying it. It was such an easy thing to do, yet he made it look so effortless.

“Can I help?” You wonder aloud, looking up at Kyungsoo with a hopeful look that he just couldn’t find it in himself to say no. His heart was filled with warmth as he wholeheartedly agreed, watching with an amused gaze as your eyes lit up like the stars, and you scrambled to the fridge to grab some extra ingredients.

The two of you worked together in harmony, blissful smiles on your faces as the two of you ran around the kitchen, finishing up the light meal. Once Kyungsoo had finished plating the dishes on the table, the two of you readily sit down.

You pick up your utensils, ready to dig in, that is until you notice the way Kyungsoo seems to stop— as if someone had placed him under a spell. He was staring at you with such a soft gaze, that it made you squirm in your seat, feeling undeniably shy underneath the weight of his stare.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” You ask, a pout forming on your lips. Kyungsoo laughs, his melodic deep voice filling the air. And almost as if it were magic, the atmosphere brightens.

“Nothing much,” he says, shaking his head. But he takes your free hand and brings his lips towards it, placing a handsome kiss over it.

Like clockwork, the warmth from your heart spreads throughout your whole body, and you begin to stammer— undeniably caught off guard from his sudden display of affection.

“W-why did you do that?” You stutter, bringing your hands to your face in an attempt to shield yourself (and Kyungsoo for that matter) from the giddiness you were feeling.

“I felt like it, that’s all,” he whispers, a grin forming on his face as he pries your hands away from your own. “Can’t I show my appreciation for the love of my life?”

He watches amused as you seemingly appear to malfunction, quickly moving to grab your utensils and focus on the meal in front of you.

“W-whatever,” you say, faking annoyance, although Kyungsoo can tell that you are anything but annoyed. “Let’s just eat. The food’s getting cold.”

A comforting silence settles between the two of you as Kyungsoo opts to stare lovingly at you as you eat, wondering to himself just how lucky he was to have you in his life.

And as you look back to meet his eyes before quickly looking away, his smile grows wider.

He couldn’t wait for what the future had in store for the two of you.


	4. love grows | kim junmyeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —in which junmyeon talks to his parents about just how much he loves you
> 
> ↳ pairing: kim junmyeon x female! reader
> 
> ↳ prompt: “You’ve changed.” “I haven’t. I just found the person who brings out the best in me.”
> 
> ↳ genre: fluff | sfw | established relationship au | non-idol au | ceo au | arranged marriage au | rated g
> 
> ↳ word count: 0.9k+
> 
> ↳ warnings: mentions of drinking (please drink responsibly), smoking, and playing around with people (although it’s literally just one sentence.

“(Y/N)! (Y/N)! Come play!” You felt a smile blossom unto your face at the excited tugs of your fiance’s nephew, Sunmi.

She was a pretty little thing, eyes full of innocence and curiosity, a beacon of light in the dark, dreary world of reality. She was a joy to be around with, and you would want nothing else to make her happy— as if she were your own child.

“Alright, alright,” you giggle, turning towards her mother, and along with it, your fiance’s whole family. “Do you mind?”

“No, not all,” Her mother says, giving you an encouraging look. “By all means, go ahead. I don’t have enough stamina to keep up with her anyway, and I’m sure she’d enjoy the company.”

You nod, bidding your fiance’s family goodbye before letting yourself get dragged to who knows where to play with Sunmi.

Junmyeon watches as you leave, a fond look on his face that he doesn’t even notice until his sister points it out, laughing.

“You look like a lovesick fool,” she says, taking a sip of her wine. “Is she that good in be—“

“Juna,” his mother’s voice cuts through the air of the dining room, stopping Juna in her tracks. She pouts, cheeks flush red— an obvious sign that the alcohol was finally beginning to settle in.

But before she could even voice out a single complaint, the boisterous laugh of Junmyeon’s father echoes throughout the room, catching the whole family off guard.

“Dear?” His mother asks, perplexed. The silence continues as his father tries to reign in his laughter and regain his composure. Once he finally does, he showcases a bright smile, one that is strikingly similar to Junmyeon’s no matter which angle you look at.

“Junmyeon, my boy,” his father says, looking at him with a gentle gaze that only a father could give.

“You’ve changed.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“You’ve changed,” his father repeats, the smile of his never faltering. He chuckles soon after, raising his glass of wine in the air and swirling it around a few times before taking a sip.

“When I arranged for the two of you to get married, I never actually expected you to fall in love. But look at you! Acting like you’re already in your honeymoon stages,” he laughs again, slapping Junmyeon in the back. Junmyeon winces but doesn’t say anything out of respect (and possibly fear)

But as Junmyeon pondered on it, he couldn’t help but find some truth in his father’s words.

To anyone who didn’t know him well, he had changed.

As the eldest child of one of the country’s most successful businessmen, he practically had his whole life laid out in front of him. He was expected to grow up into a fine young man who would take over the company one day, after all.

And that he did— so well in fact, to the point where he had surpassed all expectations laid out for him.

He was labeled ‘the youngest and richest CEO’ of the nation. People watched his every move, from marveling over his almost perfect visuals to admiring the amount of power and influence he had. There was no doubt that the whole nation had their eyes on him.

But for some reason, he had felt unfulfilled— one could even say he was lost.

There was this hollow emptiness in his heart. There was no satisfaction with his life, despite having the life millions could only dream of. It mentally tortured him to no end, and he spent as much as he could trying to find the cure to the emptiness.

He drank, smoked, and hung around with girls and boys alike, but it was no use. Nothing could fulfill him; he still felt empty. Oh, so empty, and it was driving him insane.

That is until he had met you.

In order to follow through a partnership with another influential company, Junmyeon’s parents (along with your own) had agreed to arrange for the two of you to be married.

He had rebelled at first, despite his father’s insistence. Agreeing to become tied to a marriage with a complete stranger was like he was okay with saying goodbye to his final strand of freedom, his last hope at attaining peace. But in the end, he had agreed— how could he not? The business had become his life, and he knew of nothing except it.

But then you strolled in that fine morning, wearing the most flattering outfit with a beautiful smile etched unto your face, he was in awe. You had greeted him brightly, genuinely. Something that Junmyeon had never experienced before in his years of existence.

There was just something about you that lulled him. There was just something about you that slowly yet surely, as time passed by, began to fill that hollow emptiness in his heart. And from there, a garden of happiness sprang forth, with no signs of ever wilting.

It had started off small, from the arranged lunch dates to extending until dinner, to frequently meeting up and spending time with each other even if you weren’t required to. The more Junmyeon got to know you, the happier he became. He felt as if the emptiness from within him had been fulfilled— as if he had finally found a purpose in his mundane, boring life.

And as he watches you enter the living space once more, Sunmi snuggling gently into you, he couldn’t help but feel his heart grow warm. Thoughts of children of your own running around the house filled his mind, and it made his heart skip a thousand beats per minute.

“I haven’t,” he finally speaks, looking at his father briefly before looking back at you, who had begun to rock his niece back and forth in an attempt to lull her back to sleep.

“I just found the person who brings out the best in me.”


	5. night breeze | zhang yixing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —in which the wind made him vanish, yet the breeze brought him back
> 
> ↳ pairing: zhang yixing x gender neutral! reader  
> ↳ genre: fluff | angst | supernatural au | timeskip au | sfw | rated 13  
> ↳ word count: 1.3k+  
> ↳ warnings: depressive thoughts | abandonment

There’s a strange beauty that lies within the endless nothingness of the sea once night falls. 

The ocean's deep blue calms you; its waves singing a gentle tune that fills the silent night all around. It feels as if someone is there—lulling you into their sweet melody.

But you know better than that.

You know that even though the ocean’s harmony relaxes you, it is too good to be true. The ocean is a mischievous little thing, drawing you in with promises of pure serenity before drowning you in its clutches, leaving you with nowhere to escape to. 

In a way, the ocean is much like you. 

(Read More)

It’s odd, you find yourself wondering as you sit amongst the soft grains of sand. How in the world did you even end up here? The seashore was a dangerous place when left unsupervised. Usually, it wasn’t— if you were in the comforts of civilization. But sadly, you weren’t.

You were all alone. 

There was no crowd lounging on the beach at night, partying until the early hours of the morning. There were no lights that illuminated the darkness, washing away all the sorrows that came with it. 

No, the beach felt like an endless abyss of twilight, with no end in sight. 

But perhaps, it was your fault that it ended up that way. 

The beach wasn’t always this gloomy. No, once upon a time, this same beach that you had sat upon burst with heart and soul. People from all walks of life would come to your lovely beach, bringing their smiles and joys with them— celebrating the blessing of being alive,

You used to watch them with a smile on your face, genuinely happy that people were enjoying themselves. It was even better back then because you had your lover by your side. 

You sigh from where you sit, looking out longingly into the seemingly endless sea. Oh, how you missed your lover.

He was like the sun, a beautiful ray of existence that shined light wherever he went. He had stumbled upon your lonely beach some time ago, lost from his merry way. But it was that simple misfortune that had brought him to you. 

Yixing was his name—a foreigner from a different land. The first thing he had told you about himself was the meaning of his exotic yet beautiful name. 

Yi (艺) meant art; talent, something that he, with. No doubt was filled to the brim with. His abilities were boundless, and you would always be amazed by what he could do. 

Xing (兴), on the other hand, meant happiness or interest— another aspect that perfectly described your lover. Everywhere he went, he brought joy along with him, never failing to make people smile. 

It was because of him that you were able to find happiness again. Yixing had shown you the wonders of the small world that you lived in, offering you the beauty of the little things. From the fishes that glided through tides and currents to the tiny shells that littered the golden sand. Every moment you spent with him was a moment you would treasure forever.

Yixing had made you see the charm of the little ocean world you grew up in— but now he was gone. 

He had disappeared with the wind one fine day, leaving you to mourn in agony. You had no idea why he left, why he suddenly abandoned you here to suffer in isolation. But he had just left, breaking your heart into a million pieces. 

You had looked for him everywhere. Searched night and day, high and low in hopes that he had just wound up lost amongst the tall palm trees that. But no matter how far you looked, how deep you searched, Yixing was nowhere to be found. 

You didn’t want to believe it. You didn’t want to believe that your only source of light was gone. But with the way the gloom seeped into the brightness of your home, you knew that you could no longer deny it. 

Yixing was gone. 

And he had taken your everything with him. 

You didn’t know how to feel about this. On one hand, you wanted to scream, to curse the heavens for taking your lover away from you— for granting you happiness only to cruelly remove it from your grasp. What did the heavens gain from torturing you like this? Was your happiness really that deplorable? Was it wrong for you to be happy?

On the other hand, you wanted to wither away. To let yourself die out like your home. Slowly but surely fading into nothing until you were but a remnant of a once blissful child who roamed under the sun. 

But here you sat, heart numb, and eyes dull— waiting for your demise. 

What was the point in continuing anyway? You had no reason to live anymore. The people had gone, abandoned your little beach for a much better one. And the one person you loved? The one person who truly cared for you? He had vanished into thin air, leaving nothing but broken promises and a shattered heart. 

No one would miss you, anyway. The heavens would find a new soul to watch over your little beach. They would find someone better, someone who would bring life back to the ocean waves. Someone who’s smile would blow the gloom away to the point that it would never return. It was only inevitable. After all, with your current state, you were nothing but a broken soul, bound to wither away into nothing. 

The ocean at night is beautiful. Even if it hurts. Even if the roaring waves remind you of your own heartbreak, it is still beautiful. Maybe it was Yixing’s influence on you. A part of you still didn’t want to let go; wanted to hold on to that inkling of happiness that you had left. And if seeing the beauty in the broken would help you achieve that, then you would hold it tight. 

Perhaps that was why the deep blue that you had seen for so long suddenly seemed to brighten. The night breeze gently blowing through the air like the tender touch of your lover. Maybe it was part of the illusion you were trying to build for yourself, but somehow, it seemed as if the light finally returned to your little beach. 

It’s a soft and gentle light; Illuminating the darkness with its faint glow. The light spreads warmth throughout the once freezing cold beach. But this warmth isn’t unfamiliar by any means. Rather, you could recognize this warmth anywhere. 

It was the warmth that held you on days you couldn’t save yourself. It was the warmth that made you feel alive; that broke your shell of emptiness and made you blossom into the light. 

It was the warmth that belonged to your lover. 

Skeptictically, you look around. Dull eyes beginning to fill with life at the hope that maybe you weren’t going to wither away just yet. That perhaps the Heavens had realized their mistake and was trying to make it up to you. 

And like a prayer being answered, they were. 

The light grew until the darkness disappeared, and in its place stood your lover. He was different from when you last saw him. Skin more wrinkled, hair a little gray. He seemed shorter too. But there was no doubt about it. 

It was Yixing. He had returned. 

And as you ran up to him, salty tears streaming down your face and embracing him in an emotional hug, you couldn’t help but thank the Heavens for not abandoning you, for heeding your calls. 

They had sent the wind to take your lover away, but he had come back with the help of the night breeze.

And until he couldn’t anymore. Until the heavens deemed him ready to move on to the afterlife, you would make sure that every moment with your lover would be cherished. 

Your light had come back home, after all.


	6. forevermore | kim jongin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — in which his love for you burns brighter than the sun and swallows you into the night
> 
> ↳ pairing: kim jongin x female! reader  
> ↳ genre: angst | demon slayer au | yandere au | sfw | rated 16  
> ↳ word count: 2.2k+  
> ↳ warnings: heavy mentions of gore and blood | heavy mentions of death | mentions of demons | toxic relationships | hints of insanity(?) | manipulation

In all your years of living, you were never one to stand out. 

Perhaps it had something to do with your upbringing; the way your parents always forced you to become the silent yet elegant woman you are still ringing at the back of your mind.

Or perhaps it had to do with the mental trauma that haunted your dreams every night ever since a demon came and murdered your family right in front of your eyes until you snapped and tortured that same demon till it breathed its last breath. 

No matter the reason, the fact that you considered yourself an average person with ho striking stand-out points didn’t change.

So why in the world did a demon take a liking to you? And an Upper Moon no less. 

You remember the day where you first crossed paths with the said demon. 

It had been a chilly winter night, and you were heading back to the demon slayer headquarters after completing a mission in a faraway fisher’s town who had been terrorized by a sea demon, devouring their fish. 

The night breeze was freezing, and you had stopped to rest at a small inn in another village, opting to take a walk around just in case any rogue demons were lurking around that you hadn’t heard off. 

And unfortunately for you, there was one. 

You remember the chills that ran down your body, more terrifying than the regular chills brought about by a winter night. The demon’s emerald green hair gleamed under the moonlight. For a split second, you couldn’t help but admire its beauty before your eyes rested on his clear blue ones, with pupils marked with the symbol of an Upper Moon. 

At sight, every fiber of your body momentarily froze, and a spark of terror resonated throughout its’ hollow shell. You knew you were strong. As a Hashira, one of the elite demon slayers, you had no problem with your skill level. 

But the more the demon gazed at you, the more your confidence left. It was as if you knew that facing this demon would bring you great misfortune, and you wanted nothing more than to run away until morning came.

But you knew that would be futile and would ultimately lead to your death. 

“Well, look at what we have here,” the demon says, his low, deep voice sending shivers down your spine. In a blink of an eye, he appears in front of you, blue eyes boring into your soul, with a finger under your chin, lifting it up to examing your terrified features. 

“What’s a little Hashira like you doing out here all alone?” He asks, humming to himself. He could sense strength flowing throughout you, but it wasn’t like he couldn’t handle it. He was more powerful than most demons and had an almost infinite body count of Hashiras. One more to his collection would only make him more robust, and the thought of that made his mouth water. 

“Don’t you know it’s dangerous to be all alone in the middle of the night?” He whispers seductively into your ear, and almost as if all clarity has been brought back to you, you attack him, silently and swiftly, eyes hardening into a glare at the realization that the demon had dodged and was perfectly fine. 

The demon’s eyes widened as he stood a couple of steps in front of you, bringing up his hands to his chiseled cheek to feel the blood pouring out from the small wound that you had inflicted unto him.

How exhilarating. 

What a surprise, he thought to himself. Who would have thought that a weak-looking human like you would wound a powerful demon like him? No enemy has ever done that to him before; Not the demons he slaughtered, nor the Hashiras he devoured. 

No, you were different. 

And the realization sent tingles of pleasure throughout his body. 

You stay guarded, feeling uncomfortable at the silence that envelopes the two of you, unsure of what to do. Usually, that attack would have killed, but for it to have only laid a scratch on his skin? This demon was different, way more robust, way more powerful, way more dangerous. And you were beginning to think that this was the beginning of the end. 

But then the demon laughs. A sickly sweet laugh that makes your hair stand up on its ends. He looks deranged, an insane look lacing throughout his eyes. You say nothing, watching him with your own weary eyes, waiting for his next move. 

“Interesting,” he says, as he calms down from his high. And just like magic, he appears before you once again, pinning you to a nearby tree, hand around your throat. He observes the way your eyes gloss over in tears. The beautiful look of fear suiting your natural beauty. “Interesting Indeed…”

But then the first rays of the sun finally make themselves know, and you can’t help but sigh in relief. The demon looks behind him as if he was cursing the sun for its’ existence. He looks back at you, thumb running through your cheek before giving you a sinister grin. 

“The name’s Kai baby girl,” he whispers, delighting in the way your eyes shoot up at him in uncertainty. “Don’t you forget.” 

He pulls back from you, watching you fall down to the harsh ground below before smirking and disappearing back into the night just as the sun’s first rays hit your face. 

But even as the light hits your skin and drives away the chill of the night, you can’t help but continue to shiver at the memory of the demon— of Kai’s— last words to you. 

I’ll be back. He had whispered before disappearing, and as much as you tried to comfort yourself and assure yourself that he wouldn’t, deep down, you knew that his promises would hold true. 

You just didn’t expect that it would be to this degree. 

.  
.  
.

Ever since that night, it was almost as if you felt his eyes boring into you everywhere you went. Even when the sun shone brightly in the sky, it would do nothing to reassure you and calm you down. 

Instead, with each passing minute, it was almost as if those watching eyes grew more vigorous, enveloping you in this constant state of dread that you could never escape from. 

As a result, you had become a shell of your past self. Unlike before, you would rarely go out at night, only when the situation called for it. You had even invested in a multitude of wisteria flowers— more than you already had. Your frantic nature had gotten the better of you, and your colleagues were beginning to notice it too. 

“Hey (Y/N),” Jongdae, the Lightning Hashira, said as he approached you during open training. Another effect that Kai had on you was the constant need to vent out your anger and frustration. The dummies that had been situated throughout headquarters were the perfect outlet to do so. 

You didn’t stop throwing slashes at the dummy, even though you heard Jongdae’s words loud and clear. How could you not? The Lightning Pillar was known for his voice that seemed as if it belonged to a thousand men. 

But you couldn’t respond. You felt the eyes watching you grow stronger while you stood in Jongdae’s presence, and it terrified you to no end. You wanted so badly to escape, to get away from those awful eyes, to the point where it was driving you insane. 

“(Y/N)?” Jongdae’s voice rang through your ears once more, but it was almost as if his words were simply floating through nothingness, without a destination in sight. 

Maybe if you destroyed that demon, you would finally be free. That must have been the reason why you were training so hard in the first place. Yes, you must be training so you could finally kill the demon and get those scorching blue eyes of his away from you. 

“(Y/N)? Are you alright?” At this point, Jongdae was sure that something was wrong. There was a deranged look on your features, almost as if you had completely lost it. Just what had happened for you to act this way? The (Y/N) he knew of wouldn’t act like this. You were more aloof and carefree, all while being slightly uptight and alert. 

This was not you at all. 

But the desire for freedom had consumed you so bad to the point where you just didn’t care if you were acting like yourself or not. You needed to see the demon disappear into ashes so that you could truly be free from his clutches. You needed to tear him limb from limb until he wasn’t able to look at you— gouge his annoying blue eyes out until they were no more. 

And once nightfall hit, you took off, much to the surprise of Jongdae. 

You didn’t even notice the way Jongdae teamed up with Baekhyun, the Light Hashira, to run after you. No, all you were focused on was finding him—the Upper Demon who was ruining your life— Kai. 

But it didn’t even seem like you had to look far. Almost as if he had been waiting for you, he stood alone in the middle of an empty clearing, eyes staring up at the moonlight. His emerald green hair flowing freely with the wind. 

The bloodlust that came over you at the sight of him was so strong that you immediately launched to attack him. But he was clever, almost as if he knew your every move, and dodged with that stupid blood art of his, teleportation. 

Desperately you attacked him, working with such speed and ferocity that those menacing blue eyes that you’ve come to hate began to shimmer in glee, thrilled at the fact that the girl he had been pining for was attacking him with such force. 

It was cute of you to try. Adorable really. Kai had been watching every day from the shadows, watching you lose yourself to the desire of freedom. You trained every day like a hopeless fool in an attempt to gain enough strength to kill him, only to fail because of the unsettlement in your mind. 

After all, how can one grow stronger when the mind cannot? 

And so he attacks back, pinning you to a nearby tree just as he had done such time ago, and once more fear fills your heart. 

Is this how you were going to die? In the hands of a demon who had tormented you for what felt like an eternity? It can’t be— It couldn’t be. You were a Hashira, for God’s sakes. You were supposed to be the role model, one of the strongest slayers. They could actually hold themselves up against the strongest of demons. 

But all you felt was pathetic. 

“Poor thing,” the sweet, seductive voice whispered into your ear, pushing a stray strand of hair to the back of your head. “How does it feel to be so weak and powerless?”

He leans down and bites into your earlobe, lapping up the blood that begins to spill. “It must have been heartbreaking, wasn’t it? To realize that no matter how hard you try, you can never be strong enough to defeat a demon. All you can do is die.”

All of a sudden, you hear screams of your name resonate throughout the clearing, and your heart begins to lighten up at the thought that you were finally going to be saved. That for once more, you would have the chance to live again. 

But that hope was crushed as soon as you felt his hands wrap around your throat. 

“Uh-uh,” He teases, licking his tongue to lap up the last drop of blood. “Don’t think those sick excuse of Hashiras can save you, dear. They’ll only die trying.” The realization sickens you, and your heart fills with worry and fear for your colleagues. As much as you didn’t want to die, you didn’t want to let them die as well. The world needed them much more than they needed you.

“Do you want to save them?” His voice is a sweet temptation, and you know that all he’s doing was luring you to your doom. But what else could you do? You were weak and powerless in front of this man who had wholly overwhelmed you. If you could do anything to appease him from killing your comrades, then you gladly would. 

Kai sees the fear and determination in your eyes and once again feels pleasure jolt throughout his body. This was the feeling he had been craving for ever since he had met you. He had kept a watchful eye over you but also gone and killed hundreds to satiate his desire. 

But nothing could compare to this. Nothing could compare to you. 

“Become a demon,” He whispers. “Devote yourself to me and only me. Then I shall spare they whom you call friends.”

It’s a terrifying proposition. The thought of becoming a monster like the man in front of you was something that screamed wrong. Something you wanted to never do in your life. The idea of living forever, being subjected to the wicked schemes of a demon, was a nervewracking thought. 

But you had no choice. 

And so, as Chen and Baekhyun came into the clearing, they couldn’t help but cry in agony as they watched you turn into a demon in front of them, Kai’s hands wrapped around your body from behind as he forced you to drink blood directly from his arms. 

It was official. You were Kai’s and his alone. 

Forevermore until the end of time.


	7. arcade dates | oh sehun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which nothing beats going out with your boyfriend to the arcade, even if he gets too competitive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↳ pairing: oh sehun x gender neutral! reader  
> ↳ genre: fluff | established relationship au | rated g  
> ↳ word count: 1.3k+  
> ↳ warnings: crane games hehe  
> ↳ love letter: this is my first writing piece in a while so i’m not that confident in how good it is but i still hope you like it!! i was inspired by sehun in busted especially because it was so cute seeing him all frustrated over the crane game!! please let me know what you think!!

“So, where do you want to go?” 

You smile to yourself, eyes looking up at the bright sky above you, pretending to think deeply about where you wanted to go. 

But the truth was, you already had an answer.

“The arcade!” You chirp happily, turning to your boyfriend Sehun, who stared back at you with a bored yet intrigued look. Although at the very mention of where you wanted to go, he grimaced, looking at you with a confused expression. 

“The arcade?” He asks back, confused. “Why would you want to go there? Wouldn’t it be better if we went to the new cafe downtown? I thought you always wanted to go there.”

“Yeah,” you retort, a small pout forming on your lips. “But the line’s way too long! I don’t want to waste our time lining up when we could be having so much fun instead.”

Sehun sighs, running a hand through his perfectly styled hair before looking at you, an annoyed yet heartfelt gaze on his eyes. “You do know I can just have the whole restaurant to ourselves in the blink of an eye, right?”

Of course, you knew that. You knew it pretty well. 

Being the son of one of the most successful companies in the country, it was an understatement to say that Sehun was rich. Filthy rich wouldn’t even come close. His family had so much power and influence that he could literally make the impossible possible.

And while you admired him for his comfortable and extravagant lifestyle, you wanted him to enjoy the simple things in life.

And what better way to start than by going to an arcade? 

You remember when Sehun had mentioned nonchalantly during a conversation with you that he had never been to an arcade in all his 18 years of living. 

This had appalled you, of course. How can someone live without ever experiencing the joys of an arcade? The arcade was an experience like no other. No matter what age you are, it allowed you to take a break from the harsh realities of life and experience being a kid again, even if it was just for a moment. 

The arcade was a fun, memorable place that held many irreplaceable moments that you would cherish for the rest of your life, and you wanted Sehun to experience the same thing. 

“I know,” you reply nonchalantly, taking Sehun’s hand into your own. “But I really want to go to the arcade with you, Sehunie, pretty please?”

Well, Sehun be damned. If there was one thing in the world that he couldn’t resist for the life of him, it would most definitely have to be you. How could he not? You were so adorable looking up at him with those pleading eyes of yours and precious pout plastered on your lips that Sehun could feel himself falling all over again. 

Gosh, the things you do to him. 

“Alright, alright,” Sehun says, sighing and lifting his hands in surrender. “We’ll go to the arcade.” At his agreement, your eyes light up, and Sehun swears he could feel his heart racing a million miles per minute. It was almost too much for his poor soul to handle, but he would endure it just to continue seeing that precious smile.

Now Sehun had his doubts about going to an arcade. He had been raised to believe that using your money on such games was a waste of time. Instead, if he wanted entertainment or a hobby, he should engage in more practical ones like playing the piano or riding a horse. 

But this date had proven him wrong. 

The cheap neon lights, loud laughter, and the dainty atmosphere was something unfamiliar to Sehun. Yet, it fascinated him at the same time. How was it that people could enjoy such cheap entertainment? But then he understood. 

The arcade itself wasn’t anything special; it was the memories that made it worthwhile.

Your eyes traversed to the mountain of plush toys that laid within the glass cage of the crane game, finding yourself captivated by the soft-looking teddy bear that seemed to lure you in with its’ charm. But you knew it was futile. 

More often than not, crane games were suspicious. The frustration one would feel after being unable to grab a prize was incomparable. Before you know it, all your money would be wasted on the game, and you’d return home, dejected.

But Sehun didn’t know that.

So when he saw the longing look in your eyes, and he matched gazes with the lone crane game at the corner of the arcade, a flame lit up inside him. 

If he got you what he wanted, you’d praise him and shower him with kisses, right? 

Most definitely, Sehun thought to himself. 

With a determined gaze, and the motivation to see your precious smile, Sehun bravely stepped towards the crane machine, ready to face it head-on. How hard could an arcade game be anyways?

Now, a good thirty minutes later, you watch with a fond yet worried gaze as your boyfriend frustratingly reloads his card for the third time and challenges the game for what feels like the thirtieth time. 

And he wasn’t anywhere closer to getting the teddy bear. 

“What the hell?” Sehun exclaimed, grasping his hair in frustration as he had once again failed to acquire the teddy bear you had so desperately wanted. “This is obviously a scam!”

“Sehunie~” you call out softly, placing your hand gently on his shoulder. “It’s okay, you don’t have to waste money on this, in the first place, I don’t even want the teddy be—“

“Shush,” Sehun mutters, putting a finger to your lips to silence you. “I know you want it, so let me get it for you, m’kay?”

You sigh at your boyfriend’s stubbornness, turning to look at what felt like his millionth attempt at getting the teddy bear. Maybe you shouldn’t have looked at it so openly. If you hadn’t, then the two of you wouldn’t be in this position. But, if you were to be honest with yourself, seeing Sehun give his all into something just for you was heartwarming and adorable, and you wouldn’t trade it with anything in the world.

You were so lost in thought that you didn’t notice the way the crane lined up precisely on top of the teddy bear, descending ever so slowly, only to finally pick up the said stuffed toy. Almost as if it were a miracle, Sehun watched with hopeful eyes, trailing after the crane as it brought the teddy bear to the drop off box, until finally, it landed in his hands. 

“Finally!” Sehun exclaimed, startling you from your trance. You look at him only to have your eyes widen in surprise at the sight of his glistening form holding the teddy bear firmly in his chest. 

He turned to you proudly, and you almost found yourself giggling at the excited look in his eyes. Who knew that your prideful, mature boyfriend could act like a little kid?

“Here,” Sehun says, gently taking your hands in his and placing the teddy bear unto them. “This is what you wanted, right?”

You nod, a grateful smile forming on your lips as you look up to him with gratitude lacing through your eyes. You tiptoe slightly, leaning in to give him a quick peck on the lips, giggling at the sight of him blushing. 

Taking advantage of his momentary shock, you quickly slip behind him, heading towards one of your favorite shooting games, leaving Sehun behind. 

“Hey (Y/N)!” Sehun exclaimed, red coloring his whole face. “You can’t just give me a peck and expect me not to want more! Come back here.”

You laugh out loud at Sehun’s unexpected childishness, turning back to give him a teasing smile. 

“Oh, I will,” you say, smirking. “But only if you beat me in a shooting game!”

At your taunt, Sehun gives you a smirk of his own, a flame lighting up in his eyes. 

“Oh, it’s on.”


End file.
